


Wanna Dance?

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Prompt: “Wanna dance” and “Weak spot discovery”





	Wanna Dance?

_ If only...no that’s not right… _

Sui was deep in thought. He told himself that he would get some fresh air from all the assignments he had been rushing for the past week instead of holing himself in his room in order to ‘refresh his mind’, but even as he is walking around his neighbourhood, his mind was still back in his study. Although he was stopping at traffic lights and making turns at bends, he honestly do not know or even stop to wonder where he currently is. Like a plane on autopilot without a destination, he simply walked and thought aimlessly. 

_ If I place it there, no wait that’s not right, that would actually disrupt the entire-  _ Sui’s ears perked up, his thought interrupted by a familiar voice. His eyes came to focus as he finally started taking notice of his surroundings.  _ Wait, where am I?  _ He thought.  _ Ah wait this place looks…familiar? _

“Sssuuuiii~!” A trailing voice and a whoosh of wind blew past Sui as he felt a someone run past him and landed in the front, stopping him in his tracks. He knew that someone all too well. Jumpy and energetic even in the evening, dressed in a simple T-shirt and a set of jumpers, he works at a school as a physical education teacher.

“Oh hello, Karu.” Sui’s said as he registered his surroundings.  _ Oh yes, this is near the school compound where Karu works. _ “Er...how was your day?” Sui was not very good at starting conversations, but he felt that he needed to out of politeness since Karu was technically older and also a working adult. Plus, it would be troublesome to answer if Karu actually asked him the same question. 

“It was boooooring!” Karu made a pout. It was always difficult for Sui to see Karu as the older one, and even more difficult to see him as a teacher. “The only Phys Ed class I had today was cancelled due to some boring exam period and I had to write boring reports and boring meetings the whole afternoon.”  _ Hard to see him in a formal meeting too.  _ __

Karu’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Hey! Whatcha got there!” He snatched a rolled up flyer from Sui’s hands. Sui was a little dumbfounded as he tried to remember when and where he picked up that flyer. He always felt sorry for people giving out flyers and always took them out of courtesy, even though he usually did not read the contents. That habit was so ingrained into him that he probably took it instinctively even while he was deep in thought. 

“Hehhhh I didn’t know you were interested in this, Sui.” Karu formed a sneaky smile on his face. Sui was a little concerned now. He did not know what Karu read to give him such a mischievous grin, and he did not like not knowing. 

“Interested in what?” Sui asked. Some part of him knew that there was going to be a misunderstanding. 

Karu showed him the flyer. “This!” It was apparently a flyer promoting a newly opened Dance School, which was offering lessons at an affordable price and teaching many styles of dancing like tango, salsa and ‘many more’. “That’s great, Sui! Dancing is good exercise for every part of your body! I think it’s great that you are looking into this!”

“Ah, no wait,” Sui wanted to state that it was a misunderstanding, but with Karu this excited, he knew it was hard to stop him. He tried anyway. “It’s a misunderstanding.”

“Eh? Oh…you are too poor even for this price? Ah I understand, you must save money because you are a student,” Karu nodded sagely, which did not look very sagely at all. Sui only blinked, half in amazement.  _ How did you even come up with that conclusion?! _

Karu made a hearty skip towards Sui.  He held Sui’s hands up, smoothly slid closer until there was only an elbow’s distance between them and looked up with puppy, excited eyes.

_ What are you doing?  _ Sui panicked a little.  _ You are being a bit close…? _

“Wanna dance?” Karu’s smile grew wide, as if a child had found a new toy. “I can teach you the proper steps!” 

_ Now?!  _ Sui wanted to say no, but he was more amazed by the fact that Karu knows how to dance. He stared at Karu and tried to let logic sink in. It is true that Karu was quite well off, and it is true that Karu has probably one of the better all round physique amongst his friends (aside from maybe Rudo), but with his slightly unkempt hair, his shoddy, slightly dirty attire and child-like behaviour, it seemed so unbelievable that he had to ask.

“You know how to dance?!” Sui blurted bluntly. He did not even bother hiding the amazement in his voice, which caused Karu to pout against his words.

“Of course I do!” 

_ What do you mean “of course”?! _

“I am a Phys Ed teacher, Sui. Moving around is what I had to learn and teach, so dancing was just one of many things I had to look into!” 

Karu’s explanation hit Sui like a truck of realization. Sui was lost for words. In that moment, it felt like Karu was actually mature. He knew Karu is a teacher but the words he just said made him realize that Karu is  _ really _ a teacher, an occupation whose responsibility is to bring up and educate the next generation. The sudden epiphany caused Sui to gaze blankly into the horizon, as he began to feel a sense of newfound respect for Karu dawn upon him.

“Hiee!” Sui yelped, his discovery of newfound respect were interrupted by his body flinching suddenly in reaction to the foreign feeling of hands on his hips. “K-Karu! What are you doing?!” As his senses returned, he looked down and realized that Karu had cupped both his hands firmly around his hips.

“I’m teaching you how to dance for free, of course! I mean, since you can’t afford the dancing lessons...” Karu answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now look at straight at me and place your arms around my shoulders.”

 

“W-wait, Karu! Here and now?” Sui’s face turned red in embarrassment. “Wait! It was a misunderstanding, I didn’t really want to-heeee!!” His body flinched sideways upon Karu adjusting his hands’ positions.  _ Karu, wait! This is weird! It tickles! _

“Stop moving around so much Sui, how else am I supposed to teach!” Karu tried to hold on to Sui’s hips but the more he tried, the more Sui’s body tried to flinch away from contact. With each touch, Sui’s face seemed to grow redder, to the point where he began to feel dizzy and have difficulty thinking. 

“W-wait, Karu! Stop! Timeout!” Sui begged. He was not comfortable with him not being about think, let alone not being in control of his body. “Wait, Karu...Stop! Wait! Please!” The vigorous movements were beginning to take a toll on his stamina. He gasped for air as he continued to avoid Karu’s hands. “Wait! Wait wait wait.” Unable to take it anymore, he managed to find his legs, step away and held his hands against Karu’s shoulders to stop him from coming closer. 

“Wait...wait…” Sui panted, face red and facing the ground. “Wait.” He breathed and slowly calmed himself down and recollect his thoughts.  _ The heck was that? _ He did not understand what just happened at all. He only knew that the whole experience was weird and for some reason he was embarrassed about it. 

“Calmed down?” Karu chirped. He lifted Sui’s heavy arms onto his shoulders and moved himself close to Sui. “Okay Sui, look at me.”

_ Look at you?  _ Sui tilted his head up from the ground slightly to face Karu, who was wearing a smirk and had his eyebrows arched down. It had been awhile since he saw Karu this...playfully serious?  _ Wait, what’s going on? What’s with that face? What are you doing? Where am I? _

“Yes, Sui, keep your arms on my shoulders. Look at me in the eyes.” Sui, not fully aware of what’s happening, followed Karu instructions and stared straight into Karu’s eyes.  _ Oh, his eyes are quite nice, actually. Eh, actually, wait, what’s happening? _

“Okay Sui.” Karu said in a steady, straight tone. “Stay calm.” Karu’s arms start to move.

“Eekk!” Sui’s body jolted. His eyes grew wide in shock and his face turned red again as he leapt back, as if he was spooked by a ghost. Karu’s eyebrows curiously raised at Sui’s reaction as he stood frozen in his pose, his hands still grabbing the air at where Sui’s hips once were. 

Sui tried to apologize. He somehow felt that he was being rude to Karu. “I-I’m sorry!” He gave a nervous bow (which Karu was quite taken aback by) and quickly formed an excuse to escape. “A-Ah! I-I have a-assignments that I need to hand up tomorrow! Gotta go! See you!” Sui stuttered. Still feeling flustered and dizzy, he reactively buried his face in his hands, turned and made a hasty retreat. 

 

As Sui disappeared into the bend of the street, Karu unfroze from his pose and straighten up. “What was that all about?” He looked at his hands, and looked towards the direction where Sui was running away. 

“Oho…?” Karu gave an evil grin.  “Interesting…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
